


Toxic

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, shitty boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: You were abandoned by your shitty boyfriend. You need a ride home and you run into three attractive bikers. You gravitate towards one of them and attempt to thank them for the ride. *Will probably make this into another part.





	1. Chapter 1

You checked your watch; it was 4:00PM. You had been waiting on the side of the road for the past three hours. You were in the middle of the desert near the Mexican border. You and your boyfriend had gotten into a fight and he left you on the side of the road near an abandoned gas station. You had a toxic relationship. You always fought over any small inconvenience or annoyance. You both consistently cheated on each other. And neither of you could be in the same room for more than two hours before a fight broke out, unless you were fucking. 

He had a mean streak and so did you. It was not a healthy situation, but you've never known healthy before. 

This wasn't the first time he had done something like this to you. If you got into a fight in public, typically he would leave before things got physical. Despite all your fighting and issues, he knew not to lay a hand on you. 

After three hours and no trucks or cars in sight, you finally heard the roar of three motorcycles in the distance coming toward you from the Mexican border. You grabbed your jacket that you'd thrown on the ground and started waving it above your head to get their attention. The three men came to a stop in front of you on the side of the road. 

The three men took off their helmets and placed them in the handles. When they did so, you immediately noticed how attractive all three men were. The man on the right had cropped hair and a smile on his face. There was a warmth about him that made you less nervous than the other two men in front of you did. The man in the middle had a beard and dark, piercing eyes. The way he looked at you when he took his sunglasses off made you feel excited and terrified and the same time. There was definitely something mischievous behind his eyes. The man on the left, however, made you more nervous than either man. He kept his sunglasses and bandanna on his face when they approached you. There was something dark about him and you definitely wanted to know more.

Each man had a cutte on. Two of the men had patches that said Mayans and Santo Padre. The other was a prospect. Great, you think to yourself, all I needed was to be rescued by some fucking Mayans. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?", the man in the middle spoke first. 

"My piece of shit boyfriend left me here. I need a ride back to whatever town in closest. I really don't give a shit where. Can you help me?", you replied in a huff. You honestly didn't care at this point. You would just call your sister from wherever you were and she would come pick you up. While your boyfriend was throwing you out, you forgot to grab your phone from the cup holder, an idiot mistake to have thrown it there. 

"Sure, we are heading back to Santo Padre right now. We can give you a lift there.", the prospect on the right replied with a smile. The other two men shot him a hostile look. Obviously, they had other plans and picking up a chick on the side of the road wasn't one of them. You ignored their looks, however, and so did the prospect as he gleamed down at you and patted the seat behind him. "Thanks!", you chirped and hopped on the back of his bike. The man in the middle sighed and put his helmet back on. The other man, still silent, followed suit. 

"I'm EZ, by the way", the prospect stated. "Y/N," you announced over the roar of the motorcycles starting again. EZ handed you his helmet and after placing it on your head, you wrapped your arms around his hard stomach. The three motorcycles drove away, with you on the back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short trip, you finally made it back to Santo Padre. The guys pulled up in front of some of the downtown shops. "The waitress in there will let you use her phone," the bearded man (who you learned was named Angel) commented as he motioned at the restaurant in front of you. You swung your leg off of the bike and stood next to EZ, who was still on his bike. 

"I really appreciate this", you began as you placed your hand of EZ's muscular upper arm, "and I want to give you a proper thank you. Why don't you let me buy you lunch or drinks or something?" 

Angel and the silent man, Coco, were about to protest, but EZ spoke above them in agreement before they had a chance. 

"Fine", Angel huffed, "but I need a drink."

You followed the boys down the strip of businesses to a local dive bar. The bar was mostly empty, save from a few obvious bar flies. You all sat down in the booth. Angel and Coco next to each other and you next to EZ. EZ was kind and very attractive, but you couldn't help but feel drawn to the silent Coco since you met the men. Coco sat across from you and you kept catching his eye while you spoke with the guys. He obviously found you attractive by the way he was looking at your chest, your lips, and then your eyes throughout the entire time you were there. 

You kept trying to ask Coco questions or at least engage him in conversation, but, minus a few sarcastic comments, he made no attempts to engage. You got along well with the brothers, however, throughout the entire liquid lunch. You told them about your relationship with your boyfriend and a little bit about what you do. They were surprised to hear that you were a teacher. Obviously, judging by the wonderful and healthy relationship with your boyfriend. 

After an hour or two at the bar, the guys decided to invite you over to a small party they were having at their clubhouse. Of course, you jumped at the chance to see a Mayan clubhouse and MC party for real. You told them your sister would come pick you up and they insisted that you invite her, as well. 

You went to the bartender to ask for a phone. "Hey sis," you chirped into the phone as she picked up. "You're kidding me, Y/N. He ditched you again? And not even giving you your phone to get back."

"Nope ", you replied, obviously in a good mood from the alcohol and the men you've encountered. "It's okay though, I ran into some Mayans and they drove me to Santo Padre. They also invited us to one of their parties tonight. I think we should go and I also think you should bring me something tight to wear."

Your sister was annoyed with how elated you sounded, but you always were the reckless one out of the bunch. Your sister agreed and said she could be there in an hour. 

You sat back down at the booth and "accidentally" brushed your leg against Coco's, resulting in a confused look directed at you. "Oops, sorry", you feigned innocence, but sent a wink his way. You could tell by his expression that that wink just added to his confusion. 

After throwing back a few shots of your own with the guys. EZ offered to take you back to a room in the clubhouse to freshen up. Once you got there, you asked if you could take a shower in his bathroom since you've been in the desert. EZ explained that his shower was broken, but you could take a shower in Coco's room since he had left with Angel again to take care of some things. 

"He won't mind, trust me. He also shouldn't be back until the party has already started."

"Sounds good", you reply. EZ said he would let your sister in when she got here, so you could just get ready in Coco's room. He leads the way to Coco's room. The room is mostly empty with the exception of some clothes on the ground and some furniture. Nothing too personal like pictures. 

You walk into the bathroom and start peeling off your clothes. As you are drying off in the bathroom, you hear someone enter the room. Assuming it's your sister, you walk out of the bedroom with just a towel on. 

"Hey, baby sis-," you start to greet your sister when you realize the lean, brooding figure is definitely not your sister. 

"Oh shit, sorry....wait...what the fuck are you doing in my room?", Coco questions with a wild, yet playful look in on his face. You explained that EZ's shower isn't working and he let you use his, thinking Coco wouldn't be here until later. 

"I'll get out of your way, let me grab my clothes first." As you walk back into the bathroom, the door opens and closes again. "And who the fuck are you?", you can hear Coco question from the bedroom. You pop back into the bedroom, still in your towel, to see your sister with a bag in the room. Ignoring Coco, you hop over to your favorite person in the world. "Hey baby sister! Thank you for bringing my clothes," you greet your sister. 

"Let's not let this happen again, okay?", your sister asks, knowing there is a high likelihood that this will in fact happen again. You nod quickly and turn your attention to the obviously annoyed, but sexy biker. "Hey Coco, do you mind if I get dressed before leaving your room?", you ask.

Coco grunts in a response, which you assume means yes. "I'll meet you outside," you tell your sister. Your sister closes the door behind her, leaving you and Coco alone. "Thanks Coco," you say flirtatiously as you walk back into the bathroom. Facing away from him, you drop the towel before looking back and shutting the door. 

Once you've gotten dressed, Coco has already left the room. Slightly disappointed, you walk out into the main room, where the party has more or less already began. Your sister has already started drinking, with a few of the other club members already hitting on her. You are greeted by Angel, who immediately checks you out, not being subtle in the slightest. 

"Damn, ma. You look good.", Angel greets you. And you know it, you're wearing a tight, army green strapless dress that clings to every thick curve. It's simple and casual, but still incredibly sexy. 

You blush slightly, "Thanks, Angel." Angel was sexy and all, but you had eyes for another man. Angel asked if you wanted to sit with him and a couple of other guys, including EZ, and he would get you a drink. You followed him, where there were two seats left. One next to an attractive older man with a President's patch and one next to Coco. You almost jumped at the opportunity to sit next to Coco. When you sat down, EZ introduced you to everyone with them. The name of the president, Bishop, a couple of women that seemed to just hang around, and a MC member named Gilly on your right. 

You were seated on a small couch in between Gilly and Coco. You took this as your opportunity to sit thigh to thigh with Coco. As the night went on, you enjoyed a lot of stories about the group (the ones they could tell you) and you shared many stories of your colorful past. You felt comfortable with them. Throughout the night, Coco became more comfortable around you. Making many jokes and even telling stories of his own. 

At one point, Coco said he was getting up to go have a smoke and no one went to follow. You took that as your opportunity to be alone with him. You followed to where Coco went outside and saw him leaning against the wall with the cigarette in his mouth. 

"Hey," your voice almost a whisper. He nodded in greeting. You pull out a cigarette of your own and start searching for a lighter. A flame is produced in front of you and you light your cigarette, thanking Coco after taking a drag. 

After a few moments of silence, you spoke. "You know, I've been trying to flirt with you all night. Honestly, almost since I met you, but you seem to be dodging my advances." Coco chuckles in response. 

"I thought I was being obvious, but I guess not," you giggle to yourself. You put your cigarette out on the ground and stand directly in front of him. You place you hand on his chest and lean in to whisper in his ear, "I want you". 

It doesn't take more than a few seconds before his lips are on yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!

Coco spun you around so your back was pressed against the wall without breaking the kiss. Coco's hands began to explore your body as your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers gently playing with his hair. 

Coco sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, causing you to moan and pulled slightly on his hair. Coco slapped your ass in response before pushing himself against you so he body was flush against yours. As the make-out session got more heated, Coco's hand trailed down to the bottom of your dress, lifting it up slightly before dipping his hands in between your legs. Coco pulled back in surprise when he noticed that you were not wearing any panties. You smirked up at him and pulled your bottom lip in between your teeth. 

 

"I told you I was trying to get your attention." You winked at Coco, who eventually recovered from his shock enough to dip his fingers in between your wet folds. Coco, first, used his fingers to manipulate your sensitive nub before dipping his two fingers into your entrance. You let out a loud groan when his fingers entered you. 

"Callate (shut up), (Y/N)", Coco whispered in between the assault on your neck, "or someone will know what we're up to." You whimpered in response and he continued to suck in the sweet spot below your jaw and finger your tight pussy. You knew he was going to leave a mark, but at this point, you didn't have a care in the world. 

Eventually, Coco's ministrations on your core and neck brought you to a quick orgasm. Your walls clenched around his fingers as he worked your through your orgasm. Coco quietly cursed about how tight and wet you were. "I can't wait to be inside you."

Following your orgasm, you slipped your hand into his pants to stroke his hard member. You looked up at his with raised brows when you felt how long and thick he was. Coco let out a chuckle at your reaction to his length. You squeezed your hand around him as you slowly stroked, allowing him to begin to unbutton his pants. 

However, before he could complete his task, someone shouting his name interrupted the moment. It was Gilly coming out to grab Coco. "Coco, dude!," Gilly began before he walked in on the scene before him. Coco was pressed up against you with your dress hitched up just below your ass and your hand in his pants. "Whoops! My bad!", Gilly chuckled at the scene before him, "Bishop needs us for something, we are leaving in 5." Coco growled at the interruption and nodded to Gilly in confirmation. Gilly obviously didn't get the hint, however, because he remained in his place with a dumb grin on his face. Disappointed by the interruption, you pulled your hand out of Coco's pants and glared at the man with the grin. 

"Gilly, pendejo, you can go now," Coco grounded out. Gilly took the direct hint and skipped off, probably to tell everyone what he just caught. Coco turned his attention back on you as you pulled you dress back down. He lifted your chin up to meet his gaze and placed a kiss against your lips. 

"You coming back tonight?", you asked when the kiss ended. Coco nodded in confirmation. "Well, we will just have to continue this later." You winked at the man before you and slipped out from his grasp. You fixed your hair and walked back into the party, excited for what was to come.


End file.
